Lo que no podemos dejar ir
by tsubasa14
Summary: Una misión, un peculiar chico hará ver a Gray que lo que uno da por sentado muchas veces no sucede, que la vida muchas veces juega con nosotros y que es mejor hacer de todo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.
1. Un peculiar encuentro

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail asi como Rave Master no me pertenecen, son de Hiro-sensei. **

* * *

**Un peculiar encuentro.**

En una ciudad lejana:

El día era hermoso, el sol lucia despejado, los habitantes iban y venían con completa tranquilidad, no tenían preocupación más allá de las normales. Se diría que es un pueblo tranquilo y bello. Y de hecho esa era la más pura verdad, nada extraordinario sucedía en la ciudad, pero bueno hay días en que los dioses deciden hacer una excepción y juegan con el destino de los pequeños mortales que se encuentran bajo su cuidado.

Por las calles vienen caminando dos magos de Fairy Tail, ambos buscaban una casa en donde tenían que recoger unas pócimas y llevarlas al gremio, no era nada complicado pero el maestro les había advertido que había ciertos magos que las querrían para usarlas con fines dudosos. Ella era Juvia Loxar y él Gray Fullbuster, la chica pretendía hacer de esta misión una cita entre ambos, en su cabeza algunos planes se formaban pero aun no se decidía actuar.

—Maldición, ¿en dónde demonios ésta esta dirección? —había que aclarar que llevaban dando vueltas y seguían sin encontrar nada.

—Juvia piensa que deberíamos entrar a cualquier tienda y preguntar…—aunque se calló al ver a Fullbuster, como buen hombre se negaba a pedir referencias, la maga solo suspiro mentalmente a este paso sus planes para la cita irán de picada.

—La encontraremos solos…—en ese momento Juvia sentía que quería rodar los ojos, pero solo sonrió como ella sabía.

—Gray-sama luce genial cuando se enoja…—intento cogerlo del brazo pero Gray lo quito de inmediato. —¿Gray-sama?

—No, mi brazo no está disponible. —decía mientras daba vuelta en la siguiente esquina. Desde el baile en Croccus el chico se había comportado "raro", según la opinión de Juvia y ella estaba llegando al límite. Sin más lo siguió.

—Pero que tonto…—murmuraba un joven de pelo negro, con piel tostada, tres pircing en su ceja izquierda, un peculiar collar en forma de un cráneo atravesado por una espada en la cual se enrollaba una serpiente, —Hay cada bobo en cada lugar, —decía al viento, él había estado observándolos desde el techo de una casa, se había subido allí porque de esa forma le sería más fácil encontrar a sus amigos, mas nunca imagino que vería una escena como esta, él de ninguna manera le diría NO a una belleza como aquella peli azul. Dejo de mirarlos y prefirió seguir en su búsqueda.

* * *

**Horas más tarde.**

Los magos seguían sin dar con la casa, tienda, pocilga, caja de cartón…pues ni siquiera sabían lo que era el lugar, habían decidido sentarse a repasar lo que sabían. Aunque la verdadera razón era que estaban agotados de tanto caminar, así aprovechaban también para comer un poco. Sin embargo la situación no hacía que Juvia dejara de sonreír, se encontraba con las manos cerca de su mentón, completamente roja y girando como siempre.

—Hey, Juvia…—le hablo el chico que se encontraba a su lado

*_Cine mental de Juvia*_

—_Hey Juvia. __—__la chica alzaba la mirada para encontrar a un Gray que la miraba fijamente, con amor, brillos alrededor de él _

—_Si Gray-sama_

—_Me he dado cuenta de algo, esta ciudad es hermosa. __—__en ese momento se para de la banca y se arrodilla delante de ella. __—__¿Por qué no la recorremos como una pareja normal? __—__le decía con una sonrisa de portada de modelos._

—_Pero Gray-sama ¿Qué hay de la misión? __—__preguntaba realmente preocupada la chica._

—_Tú eres más importante que una misión, la cual podemos hacer después de nuestra cita, el maestro nos perdonara…en nombre de nuestro amor__—__La Juvia imaginaria, estaba realmente sonrojada y humo salía de sus orejas ante lo que le decía su amado._

—_Gray-sama…__—__sin más se arrojo a sus brazos. __—__Juvia es feliz, Juvia acepta. _

_*Fuera del cine mental de Juvia*_

—Si Gray-sama. —decía la chica con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Al verla el chico frunce el ceño, pues no sabe que pasa por la cabeza de su compañera.

—Deberíamos separarnos para abarcar más terreno. Nos encontraremos aquí en tres horas para ver si alguien dio con la dichosa dirección, —en ese momento los sueños de Juvia se rompen tal cual cristal, en fragmentos que nadie podía recoger…o pegar.

La paciencia de la chica llego al límite, cierto era que ella amaba incondicionalmente a Gray. Que lo esperaría hasta que su faceta tímida pasara, pero este no era un buen día para ella…sin más se paró de la banca.

—¡GRAY-SAMA BAKA! —dijo antes de arrojarle un potente chorro de agua que lo mando a volar con todo y banca, antes de que ella corriera como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

La chica corrió, corrió y corrió, con las manos en sus ojos tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos. En su camino choco y cayó al suelo, al alzar la mirada se sorprendió, primero creyó que su amado había corrido detrás de ella, pero cuando este la ayudo a levantar se dio cuenta que no era Gray, se parecía demasiado al alquimista de Hielo pero no lo era.

—Lo siento. —se excuso la chica antes de reanudar su carrera a, solo Dios sabe dónde.

El pelinegro con el collar de calavera se descoloco por un momento, cuando había ayudado a la chica, pensó "Bien Dios me quiere, podre pasar un buen rato" pero cuando vio las lagrimas contenidas de la joven mujer, no supo cómo reaccionar, el pensamiento de que "Ya no era genial con las chicas por culpa de Reina" se volvió a colar por su cabeza, pero la verdad es que se quedo como tonto mirando a la chica correr.

No conocía a la peli azul, no sabía su nombre o su procedencia, pero había algo intrínseco en él que lo hacía ser un justiciero con las féminas del mundo, caballerosidad, quizás. Se quedo pensando un momento y llego a la conclusión de que la chica lucia de esa manera por culpa de un azabache con gabardina blanca, con eso en mente decidió buscarlo y enseñarle como se debe tratar a una dama.

* * *

—MALDICION JUVIA. —Gritaba un muy furioso Fullbuster, después de que se levantara algo adolorido por el ataque de la maga, ni en sus más recónditos sueños pensó siquiera que ella podría atacarle de esa manera, el colmo de la situación es que no sabía que había hecho para hacerla enojar, recordando se decía que él había sido la pobre victima en la situación.

Se seco y decidió buscar a su compañera, para saber que la tenia alterada, miro el cielo y no se sorprendió que las nubes se juntaran poco a poco, agradeció el hecho de que aun no lloviera, porque eso le diría que en verdad Juvia se sentía mal con algo que él había hecho, y Gray no estaba preparado para afrontar la culpa de nada. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio al chico que se le acercaba a paso calmado.

—Hey Gaki. —le dijo de frente un pelinegro extraño, eso enfureció a Gray.

—¿A quién demonios llamas Gaki, maldito? —contesto de malas pulgas, haciendo que sus frentes quedaran pegadas, ambos se miraban echando chispas.

—Pues a un gaki, qué es un imbécil que no sabe lo que quiere. —eso era excederse se decía el mago de Hielo.

—No tengo ningún problema contigo…—empezó a decir.

—Cierto, mi genio. Solo quería preguntarte por la chica que te acompañaba.

—Tú que tienes que ver con Juvia. —decía perdiendo la paciencia, le molesto sobremanera que el pelinegro se pusiera un dedo en su barbilla y sonriera.

—Juvia, es un buen nombre para una hermosa chica. Me gusta. —una venita estaba palpitando en la frente de Gray.

—¿Qué QUIERES CON ELLA? —decir que estaba exasperado era quedarse corto.

—Para empezar una cita, digo después de todo una chica que ha sido rechazada es susceptible a aceptar a un buen tipo como yo. —Musica no era mala persona, pero su instinto le decía que el chico enfrente de él tenía sentimientos por la chica llamada Juvia, su reacción había sido exagerada, que había decidido jugar con él un poco.

Sonrió mentalmente cuando el chico lo tomo de su camisa y lo zarandeo un poco —PERMANECERAS ALEJADO DE ELLA…—si las miradas mataran, nuestro pelinegro estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

—¿Eres el novio de la chica? —dijo con mofa pues sabía de antemano la respuesta.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver…—decía por lo bajo.

—Mi estimado, tiene mucho que ver… solo un buen novio haría que yo detuviera mis avances con la preciosa chica. —decía con malicia. Se estaba divirtiendo un poco aunque nunca lo admitiría.

—Eso no importa ella es mi amiga y debo cuidarla de tipos como tu…—lo que fuera a decir quedo en el olvido, cuando el pelinegro se soltó del agarre de Gray y estampo fuertemente un puño en su cara. Haciendo que Gray terminara en el suelo una vez más. Cuando alzo la vista vio la mirada enfurecida de ese hombre, era un tanto aterrador pero no se echaría para atrás tan fácilmente.

—UN AMIGO NO HACE LLORAR NUNCA A SU AMIGA…—eso descoloco a Gray. —Razón de mas para cortejar a una señorita como ella. —le dio la espalda y se marcho. Susurrando cosas acerca de niños que no saben sus sentimientos, o tontos que no sabían lo que tenían hasta que lo perdían.

El alquimista de Hielo, nuevamente quedo sumido en su cabeza…pues ahora alguien le había confirmado que en algún lugar de esta ciudad estaba Juvia llorando POR SU CULPA.

* * *

**Buenas noches, que opinan Meresco algún RR. La idea surgió desde ayer que vi el PV de Fairy Tail & Rave Master, también cogí algunas ideas de por aquí y por allá, pero Dios el encuentro entre Musica y Gray lo estoy esperando con enorme anticipación. El fic será corto de dos a tres capítulos. Y más adelante un enfrentamiento propiamente dicho entre estos dos. Nos leemos.**

**Aclaraciones, aunque Juvia y Gray estén en la misma ciudad que Natsu están en una misión diferente, asi que no habrá un encuentro con ellos. ^.^**


	2. Hielo VS Plata

**Ningún personaje de FT o RM me pertenece sino a Hiro-san.**

**La siguiente narración hace mención a algunos personajes de RM así como algunos pequeños eventos que hayan sucedido en el manga, no es necesario leer el manga aunque es altamente recomendado pues es un trabajo excelente. **

**Sin mas por el momento a leer.**

* * *

**Hielo VS Plata.**

Gray había permanecido en Shock por un rato, hasta que algo en su cabeza hizo Clic, había sido golpeado por un completo desconocido, que defendía de alguna manera retorcida a Juvia, Quién estaba llorando por su CULPA, si lo veíamos de esa forma era de esperarse que el chico permaneciera sumido en su cabeza, pero cuando la impresión paso se levanto realmente cabreado y con algunos objetivos en la cabeza:

Golpearía a ese extraño, porque nadie se metía con él y salía impune.Buscaría a Juvia y le exigiría una explicación y quizás, haciendo énfasis en **el quizás**, se disculpe con ella.Terminaría la misión y regresaría a Magnolia.

Teniendo sus objetivos trazados se dijo que era hora de trabajar, empezaría preguntando por él extraño y por Juvia a ver a quien habían visto.

* * *

En un algún bar de una ciudad lejana:

Se podía ver a una hermosa jovencita de cabellos celestes en una barra bebiendo, no supo como llego, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enfrente de una cantina no pudo evitar entrar, diciéndose que muchas veces el alcohol te puede hacer olvidar tus problemas, lo cierto era que en estos momentos era lo que más quería en el mundo, después de actuar como lo había hecho. Sin mucho esfuerzo se sentó en la barra y pidió lo más fuerte que pudieran darle.

—BAKA; BAKA, —se maldecía, golpeándose la cabeza al recordar que había atacado a Gray. El Barman solo la miraba con una gotita en la frente.

Ese mismo espectáculo era observado por una hermosa rubia que se encontraba sentada en una mesa, era gracioso ver a una chica maldecirse de manera graciosa, que sin pensar se paro y camino hacia ella, tomo el banco de su lado y le dijo al camarero. —Lo mismo que ella. —pero cuando bebió lo que se ofreció no pudo contener su irritación.

—¿Acaso pretendes emborracharte con esta bebida, parece más agua que nada? —decía la rubia entre molesta y divertida.

—Le habla a Juvia, —pregunto la maga elemental, incluso miro detrás de ella para verificar que era de esa manera, a Julia le pareció de manera encantadora que hablara de ella misma en tercera persona.

—Exacto te hablo a ti, —le sonríe campantemente, la curiosidad inicial había llegado a escalas mayores, así que tomo al barman de la camisa y con una sonrisa macabra le exigió —Dos vasos, ahora. —Juvia no entendía a esa mujer. El muchacho miro a Julia y no tuvo otra que darle lo que pidió, posteriormente la mujer rubia le sirvió una bebida y se la tendió a la maga —Ten, si quieres algo realmente fuerte esto es lo que debes beber, se llama Dead Tonic*, la bebida más fuerte del mundo.

Juvia no pudo más que tomar el vaso, aunque lo miro con desconfianza pero cuando la extraña mujer alzo su vaso para brindar el instinto le dijo que a esa rubia nadie le decía que no. —KAMPAI…—brindo energética, Juvia solo se limito a imitarla con menos entusiasmo.

—Ahora mi estimada, ¿Por qué no le cuentas a tu hermana mayor, que es lo que te tiene en este lugar bebiendo? —pregunto sin ninguna timidez, Juvia no pretendía contestar pero cuando el brebaje le hizo efecto se soltó.

—Juvia hizo algo realmente malo. —decía con una voz diferente (parecida a la que usa en el OVA 4) —Juvia ataco a Gray-sama.

—No es nada malo, pero ¿Quién es ese tal Gray?

—Gray-sama es la persona más importante de Juvia, el mejor mago de hielo del mundo, tan apuesto que Juvia tiene que espantar a todas las mujeres que quieren ser las rivales de Juvia, es tan caballeroso…—Julia miraba a la peli azul sin comprender mucho, pues había empezado a divagar con las mejillas completamente rojas, —Sera el padre de mis hijos, viviremos…—aquí perdió un poco la paciencia y decidió callarla.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué lo atacaste, si es tan maravilloso? —los ojos de la chica se volvieron acuosos.

—Es que Gray-sama saco de quicio a Juvia…

—Bueno, eso suele suceder, a veces los hombres a los que amamos hacen cosas tontas y somos nosotras las que tenemos que reformarlos. —decía mientras recordaba a Let —Y darles una lección.

—Pero ahora Gray-sama odiara a Juvia. —y empezó a llorar como si el mundo hubiese acabado.

—Vamos, que si te saco de tus casillas la culpa fue de él. —trataba de consolar la mayor. Pero al parecer nada funcionaba realmente. Bueno lo único que pudo hacer fue llenarle el vaso nuevamente, tal vez cuando este realmente ebria se duerma enseguida.

* * *

Musica iba maldiciendo su día, pero en el fondo sabía que su mal humor se lo había buscado él solito, nadie, absolutamente NADIE le había pedido que se convirtiera en un caballero de blanca armadura, que no lo era…o de eso se trataba de convencer, pero siempre había ayudado a las mujeres que se habían cruzado con él, vamos que incluso se iba dejar asesinar por Reina, eso dice mucho de su personalidad.

Pero no iría a disculparse con aquel azabache, pero ahora tenía en mente tomar un buen trago, buscar a los demás y dejar a esos dos con sus problemas, así que se estaba encaminando al bar que estaba cerca de la posada en donde se estaban hospedando. Pero el destino, Buda, Kami, el gran Rey, o las parcas no dejaban que el asunto terminara de esa manera. Pues al entrar lo primero que vio fue la cabellera que lo había acosado toda la santa mañana, lo más sorprendente es que la chica en cuestión se encontraba con Julia, eso no aunaba nada bueno.

Sin más se acerco a ellas, quería saber que hacían juntas, no es que fuera curioso ¿verdad?

—Hey, Julia —saludo a la rubia, la cual sonrió, la chica de cabellos celestes volteo y lo miro con las mejillas rojas, se veía tan condenadamente bien que Musica también se sonrojo un poco, y más cuando esta se hecho a sus brazos.

—GRAY-SAMA— grito mientras lo abrazaba enterrando su cabeza en su pecho. —Juvia lo siente…—era oficial era la situación más rara en la que había estado en sus 19** años de vida. Lo peor vino por detrás de la chica, al alzar su mirada se encontró con una Julia que lucía realmente aterradora.

—MUSICAAAAAAAAAAAAAA qué demonios has hecho…—dijo con clara amenaza, al parecer a su amiga le había caído demasiado bien esta chica de nombre Juvia.

—Juro que no es lo que piensas…—se justificaba el chico, no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia, pero de seguro era algo malo.

—Venga Gray-sama beba con Juvia. —la chica de azul lo sentó a su lado y pretendía servirle una copa, Julia no tardo en sentarse a su lado también.

—Entonces, —exigió-.

—No la conozco, —dijo mientras la maga elemental divagaba en su mundo de color rosa,

—Ella parece conocerte.

—Me confunde, lo más seguro, como es posible que creas que te miento.

—Dar un nombre falso para conseguir una cita con una linda chica, parece algo que harías. —Musica no sabía si sentirse ofendido o enojado, que le gustara ligar con las chicas no lo hacia una mala persona.

—Me ofendes…

—Dice un pervertido de primera, —dice su amiga con una enorme sonrisa que era en verdad maliciosa, fue entonces que decidió explicarle la situación en la que se encontraba.

* * *

Gray se encontraba también cabreado, había seguido las indicaciones de unas tres personas pero nada daba resultados, aunque claro si empezabas a describir a una persona de la siguiente manera, "Busco a un bastardo, aproximadamente de mi altura, con complejo de Dios aunque es un imbécil, un malnacido de chaqueta azul, que parece un maldito delincuente salido de los barrios bajos de Magnolia", era obvio que nadie lo mandaría por la dirección correcta, lo irónico era que en estos momentos seguía los consejos de Juvia, si le hubiese hecho caso y preguntar por la dirección era probable que se hubiera evitado tantas molestias.

Decidió cambiar de táctica, tampoco perdería todo su valioso tiempo buscando a un maldito cuando tenía que encontrar a su amiga, la cual quizás necesitara de su ayuda para lidiar con un pervertido de lo peor, no conocía al pelinegro pero se había hecho a la idea de que era un pervertido. Se Acerco a una señora y pregunto. —Disculpe de casualidad no ha visto a una chica de esta altura. —hizo una referencia con su mano, —de cabello azul, unos ojos que parecieran decirte todo lo que piensa, una sonrisa que hace que los demás sonrían con ella…—-la señora le sonrió.

—Me ayudaría saber más como iba vestida, que lo que piensa de su novia. —Gray se quedo de piedra y se maldijo por hablar sin pensar. Suspiro antes de dar la descripción de las vestimentas de la chica. —La he visto, corría por esa calle pero no se a donde fue. Lo siento.

—Es un inicio. —agradeció antes de buscar por donde le había mencionado.

* * *

Cuando Musica termino de narrar lo que había visto espero la reacción de su amiga.

—Hombres, Juvia-chan está claramente enamorada de ese tal Gray, solo hay que escucharla hablar, no me sorprende nada que lo haya atacado, las mujeres incluso las más devotas tienen un límite…-dijo seria, mientras bebía de un vaso

—¿Qué ella ataco a ese tipo? —miro con duda a Juvia quien seguía en su mundo. —Ella no parece del tipo violenta.

—Te sorprenderías demasiado, una mujer enojada no necesita ser violenta para hacerse entender

—Si tú lo dices, entonces lo dejare a tu criterio. —sin más el chico volteo, para pensar que hacer con la chica de pelo azul, aunque sonrió cuando por la ventana miro a ese chico azabache, su vena malvada le incito a hacer unas cantas travesuras mas. Regreso a su posición anterior puso toda su atención en el vaso, que en estos momentos funcionaba como superficie reflejante, cuando se abrió la puerta se giro a Juvia. —Hey Juvia…—la chica lo miro.

Fue en ese momento que poso una mano en su barbilla y la alzo, fue bajando la cabeza lentamente, su objetivo los labios de la Loxar, por el rabillo del ojo seguía los movimientos del mago de Hielo. Conto mentalmente 5, 4, 3, 2,

—ICE MAKE: LANCE— bien lo que sucedió le sorprendió, había esperado que el azabache le atacara a puño limpio, pero cuando las lanzas se dirigieron hacia Musica este tomo a Juvia en brazos y rodo con ella fuera de la trayectoria de las mismas. —QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE JUVIA AHORA MISMO.

—Dos Gray-sama, Juvia no entiende nada…aunque eso es genial. —la chica que Musica tenía en brazos empezó a reír tontamente.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —se escucho maldecir a Julia, —Musica es un mago…—el susodicho la miro diciéndole, "en serio no me había dado cuenta de ello" —Explícale antes de que destruya todo…

—Nahhhhhhhhhh, —le sonrió divertido. —Creo que esto es mejor—le entrego a la maga —Cuida de Juvia—y se dirigió a Gray.

—El gaki viene a que su hermano mayor le dé una lección. —Decir que Gray estaba furioso era quedarse corto…la gente que había estado bebiendo salió del establecimiento con pánico, no querían verse en medio de lo que fuera a suceder.

—ICE MAKE: GEYSER…—AL parecer el mago de hielo no estaba de humor para nada, se había convertido en una bestia de impulsos primitivos, su cabeza solo le susurraba que lastimara al pelinegro por atreverse a tocar lo que era suyo, ni siquiera Lyon se había atrevido a tanto, Musica esquivo el ataque que impacto con la pared que estaba detrás de él, derribándola en el instante.

Salió a la calle y por solo dos segundos se pregunto si el chico no exageraba. Tomo su collar y al instante la forma real de Silver Ray*** se hizo presente, tampoco esperaría a que le golpearan sin hacer nada.

Aunque esas eran las intenciones de su contraparte, que prefirió ignorar todo lo que Musica decía. —ICE MAKE: FLOOR—AL poner sus manos en el suelo todo el suelo se congelo, el pelinegro no pudo mantener el equilibrio ante la superficie difícil, termino chocando con una pared, —ICE MAKE: LANCE —las lanzas venían hacia él, quien solo atino a hacer un escudo que le protegiese.

Musica se estaba cansando de estar a la defensiva no iba con él. Por un momento pensó que el chico delante de él usaba el mismo tipo de "magia" que Jullius****, si este fuera un mago, apoyo una mano y se deslizo por el suelo que aun estaba cubierto de hielo, mientras se deslizaba hizo que su Silver Ray se alargara tratando de golpear al mago. Gray solo esquivo, aunque eso le permitió al pelinegro ponerse de pie, enterró su plata en el suelo haciendo que esta atacara a Gray desde el suelo, ahora era este el que se encontraba a la defensiva. El suelo era peligroso así que Gray salto.

—ICE MAKE: CANNON —grito desde el aire, en ningún momento pensó que en verdad estaba exagerando, Musica abrió los ojos, pues era un ataque realmente poderoso, o eso le decía el instinto, hizo girar su lanza fuertemente a modo de un escudo, sintió que sus pies se enterraban poco a poco en la tierra y que los restos del ataque de ese chico se esparcían por todos lados, reventando vidrios o congelando pequeñas cosas. Al final ambos estaban sorprendidos con su oponente.

—¡¿Qué DEMONIOS ERES?! —se señalaron ambos.

Musica pensando que era un mago raro.

Gray pensando que ese sujeto no era normal, pero no parecía ser un usuario de magia. Sentiría la magia correr y no lo hacía.

El mago de hielo, empezó a quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa quedando solo en pantalones, Musica lo miraba con los ojos completamente abierto. —¿Por qué te desnudas? —esta se estaba volviendo una batalla realmente rara. Gray lo ignoro por completo.

—ICE MAKE: HAMMER—el manipulador de plata tuvo apenas tiempo de reaccionar y crear también un martillo para contrarrestar al de Gray, solo un pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza no se suponía que el metal rompería el hielo. Puso todo su empeño en ello e hizo retroceder a Gray, quien estaba igual de sorprendido. Cuando mantuvo su distancia, Musica hizo que su Silver se estirara hacia el mago de hielo.

—ICE MAKE: SHILD—un escudo se formo delante de él, pero dejaba sus costados y retaguardia al descubierto, así que aprovecho este pequeño detalle a su favor, manipulo la plata para que girara y sonrió cuando escucho un pequeño quejido de parte del mago.

—Tú…—Fullbuster miraba furioso a su oponente, Lyon ya le había hecho ver su debilidad pero aun no la había solucionado del todo. Nunca espero que ese tipo fuera realmente fuerte, pero el chico no dejaría que ese tipo conservara su sonrisa arrogante.

—ICE MAKE: AXE— Musica salto hacia atrás pero el hacha había cortado parte de su chaqueta, maldijo pues ahora era inservible termino quitándosela quedando solo con una playera negra sin mangas. Miro al joven y una cosa llamo su atención quizás ganaría pronto esta batalla.

—ICE MAKE: —el ataque que Gray fuera a utilizar quedo en el olvido cuando su palma izquierda se alejo de la derecha, miro en esa dirección y solo contemplo una cadena que lo sostenía.

—Tu punto débil, la posición de las manos. —Musica había detenido la creación de Hielo de Gray y ahora utilizaba la fuerza bruta para jalarlo y poder golpearlo en la cara. El mago de Fairy Tail recibió el golpe sorprendido, nunca pensó ser detenido de esa manera, debido al impulso del golpe fue hacia atrás, giro su muñeca para sostener la cadena.

—Entonces solo tengo que congelar esto. —lo intento, puso verdadero empeño en congelar la cadena y posteriormente romperla, pero no fue de esa manera.

—Reina no se romperá solo con eso.

—Has nombrado a tu arma con el nombre de una chica. —el usuario de hielo sonaba consternado. Era realmente raro.

—Se podría decir…—ahora era Musica el que estaba siendo jalado y el que recibía un golpe de Gray, a partir de aquí fue una pelea a puños entre ambos.

* * *

Julia estaba cabreada, a ella le gustaba las buenas peleas pero esto era absurdo. Entendía que el joven estaba motivado por los celos pero esto estaba siendo realmente molesto, los gritos que vinieron la enojaron, el pánico no era bueno, después el dueño del bar vino a exigir explicaciones pero ella simplemente lo ignoro y salió detrás de los chicos arrastrando a una Juvia aun borracha, sus ojos se ampliaron ante lo que vio, había destrozos por todos lados, agujeros en el pavimento, vidrios por todos lados, y se veía hielo por doquier, ante la vista los efectos del alcohol desaparecieron del sistema de la Loxar.

—GRAY-SAMA. —grito. Intentando correr a lado del mencionado.

Al escuchar el grito de su compañera Gray pensó que debía acabar esto rápidamente, no quería que ella resultara herida en la confrontación. Como pudo se deshizo de la cadena e moldeo dos cuchillas en sus antebrazos. Corriendo hacia Musica.

—Houjin Nanarembu —El pelinegro se defendió con astucia. Manejando su lanza como un experto, deteniendo seis de los siete cortes, el último hizo que su Silver saliera fuera de sus manos, fue en ese momento que pensó que había perdido la batalla.

—ICE MAKE…—el ataque de Fullbuster se vio nuevamente interrumpido por el aliento de fuego de Julia, quien no iba a permitir que lastimaran a su amigo por banalidades, pero al usar ese ataque dejo descuidada a Juvia quien al verse libre corrió a lado de Gray. Julia vio las intenciones de Musica y solo pudo gritar.

—MUSICA DETENTE…

—JUVIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

* * *

**Bueno este es el segundo capítulo de este fic, que puedo decir, me costó demasiado es que no sabía a quien quería de vencedor entre esos dos, me gustan ambos y creo que los dos son contendientes experimentados que se darían una lucha impresionante. Espero que me haya quedado bien la escena y no la halla echado a perder, quiero saber que opinan.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**En primera la Julia que menciono es la que aparece en Rave Master como pareja de Let, quise que apareciera es uno de mis personajes favoritos también.**

***El death tonic: es una bebida alcohólica que según Julia se compara a algunos venenos por lo fuerte que es, se hizo mención de ella en el capítulo 170 del manga de Rave, si no me falla la memoria.**

****Aquí digo que Musica tiene 19, no sé en que parte de Rave se encontraría este OVA de Hiro, pero me he quedado con la edad que se menciona después del cumpleaños 17 de Haru.**

*****Silver Ray: es el nombre que se le da a la plata que estaban buscando Reina y Musica.**

******Jullius es un miembro original de oración seis en RM que además era usuario del hielo.**

**Sin más nos leemos en el próximo capítulo que será el último, comentarios, criticas, un lo odio, ame o gusto ya saben solo vallan al cuadro que se encuentra mas abajo.**


	3. Lo que no podemos dejar ir

**Ningún personaje de FT o RM me pertenece sino a Hiro-san.**

**La siguiente narración hace mención a algunos personajes de RM así como algunos pequeños eventos que hayan sucedido en el manga, no es necesario leer el manga aunque es altamente recomendado pues es un trabajo excelente. **

**Sin mas por el momento a leer.**

* * *

**Lo que no podemos dejar ir.**

Musica aprovecho la nube negra, que se había formado gracias a Julia, para levantar y hacer que su lanza se alargara a una velocidad impresionante, su objetivo: Gray Fullbuster.

—MUSICA DETENTE…—Se escucho el grito de la rubia pero era demasiado tarde, a su grito le siguió el sonido de algo rasgándose, el ataque del pelinegro había conectado con un cuerpo.

—JUVIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

* * *

Cuando la nube se disipo, el pelinegro quedo totalmente helado ante lo que vio. La chica que respondía al nombre de Juvia estaba atravesada por su Silver Ray. Ambos chicos pensaron "Mierda". Es verdad que querían lastimarse, pero Musica no quería que todo se saliera de control, Gray pensaba algo parecido, nunca imagino que Juvia saltaría a defenderlo, aunque en retroceso lo había pensado…no soportaba la idea de verla de esa forma.

—No lastimes a Gray-sama, por favor…—decía ella en un susurro. —Esta batalla es tonta…—seguía diciendo, y ambos se dieron cuenta que la chica tenía razón, no debieron excederse por nada del mundo. Sin más Musica retiro la lanza, esperando que pudieran atender la herida de Juvia lo más rápido posible…grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el agujero que se había formado en el pecho de la maga parecía regenerarse solo.

Gray entendió en ese momento, que había olvidado la cualidad especial del cuerpo de Juvia. —Ningún ataque físico daña a Juvia. —dijo ante la confusión de Musica, también lo decía para convencerse a sí mismo de que ella estaba bien.

Cuando Juvia sintió que ambos se habían tranquilizado, cayó dormida. Antes de tocar el suelo fue detenida por Gray, quien pudo ver que había una pequeña cicatriz en donde había sido atravesada, durante su encuentro con el pelinegro se dio cuenta que su lanza era especial ahora lo comprobaba. Julia se acerco a Juvia y la comprobó.

—Esta completamente dormida, —miro a ambos chicos con verdadero enojo. —Son un par de imbéciles, den gracias a que ella está bien o seria yo quien los lastimara. Ahora caminen, debemos ponerla en una cama. —dijo enojada, parecía una hermana mayor regañando a dos mocosos malcriados. Miro a Gray quien alzaba a Juvia y le indico que le siguiera.

Por otro lado Musica se quedo un tanto rezagado, aun estaba mal por lo que había sucedido, demasiados recuerdos asaltaban su cabeza, hace tiempo los había dejado de lado, junto con los sentimientos que los acompañaban—MUSICA MUEVETE. —le grito Julia quien ya estaba adelantada demasiado, dejo de lado lo que pensaba y los siguió, después de todo la posada no estaba lejos del lugar de pelea.

La posada resulto estar a tres calles y para consternación de Gray, tenía el mismo nombre que venía en el papel con la dirección del lugar al que tenía que ir, pero si te ponen Markai 333, uno podía pensar muchas cosas, menos que fuera una posada.

—Por aquí, —siguió mencionando la rubia, en este momento no preguntaría nada que fuera concerniente a la misión,

—¿Por qué nos ayudas? —nadie ayudaba solo porque si, eran los pensamientos del mago de hielo.

—porque se me da la gana, —Julia estaba un tanto enojada—Además Juvia-chan no se merece que la deje desamparada contigo…—Ok se dijo el Fullbuster esa onna estaba loca, subieron las escaleras y entraron a una habitación con dos camas, —Pueden quedarse aquí, es la habitación de Musica y Haru. —dijo

—Podemos alquilar una nosotros. —el chico se negaba a quedarse allí.

—no seas orgulloso, ahora si me disculpas, —lo que Gray pudiera replicar nunca llego ya que Julia salió sin importar nada. Sin mucho remedio el mago acomodo a su amiga para que descansara, aunque estaba un tanto molesto por sus acciones del día. Cuando Juvia estuvo instalada, Gray se sentó en la otra cama pensando en todo y nada a la vez.

Sin darse cuenta la tarde paso sin ningún percance salvo las visitas que Julia le daba a la chica durante la misma, aunque había pasado un buen rato sin ella revoloteando por la habitación, pero la calma no dura para siempre… pues cuando creía que su día había terminado la puerta de la habitación se abrió, en primera instancia pensó que sería la mujer rubia que venía a comprobar a Juvia, su sorpresa fue demasiado grande cuando vio entrar a ese pelinegro, quien lucía igual de sorprendido al verlo allí

—¿Qué HACES AQUÍ? —ambos preguntaron señalándose mutuamente.

—Es mi habitación…—dijo el pelinegro, no quería empezar un nuevo pleito después de lo sucedido.

—La loca mujer rubia dijo que podía usar esta habitación…—dijo sin más, pues no quería despertar a Juvia.

—Esa Julia, —mascullo por lo bajo Musica, no sabía en qué demonios pensaba esa mujer, cierto que se llevaban de maravilla pero a veces ni siquiera él entendía la mentalidad de la rubia. Incluso dudaba que Let la entendiera al cien por ciento. Miro al chico y suspiro. —Supongo que está bien entonces…—lo miro y se sentía incomodo, mirando a la chica se sentía un poco avergonzado. —Ella estará bien?

—Si…—se hizo un silencio incomodo, ambos sabían que habían actuado como tontos…

—Acompáñame, —pidió el pelinegro a Gray. Se supone que había madurado un poco a lo largo de su viaje, que ahora se reprendía un poco por sus acciones. Al mirar los ojos de Gray que decían claramente que no confiaba en él suspiro. —Solo ven, has caso de tu hermano mayor.

—No eres mi hermano mayor…—contesto

—Solo compláceme, quizás terminemos en gritos y no queremos despertar a la bella durmiente— Gray iría aunque solo fuera para aclarar que dejara de referirse a su compañera de forma tan confiada, cuando Musica miro eso sonrió antes de salir al pequeño balcón de la habitación. El mago de hielo se situó lo más lejos posible de él, esperando a que hablara.

El manipulador de plata saco una cajetilla de cigarros y tomo uno, para después encenderlo, por cortesía le ofreció uno al menor a lo que el chico acepto, ambos permanecieron callados por un largo rato, los pensamientos todavía no salían en formas de palabras hasta que decidió hablar.

—Solo diré esto una vez, —hizo una pausa para darse valor. —Lo siento me comporte como un idiota, —los ojos de Gray estaban abiertos a más no poder. —En mi defensa me molesto tu actitud, de hecho aun me molesta.

—Mi actitud—dijo no entendiendo de que iba eso.

—Tienes a una hermosa mujer derramando amor por ti, y tu prefieres apartarla —decía un tanto molesto.

Gray estaba incomodo ante tan repentino cambio de tema, ni siquiera Erza había sido tan contundente con sus palabras, su amiga solo le había señalado el camino. —Creo que eso no es asunto tuyo. —trataba de que su carácter no saliera a flote.

—Quizás sea de esa manera, —pensó un momento. —Pero que puedo decir no me gusta las injusticias, me hace preguntar que sientes por Juvia …—lo miro

—Es una amiga, —ante esa respuesta Musica empezó a reír con ganas, haciendo que Gray frunciera aun mas su ceño.

—Perdón, perdón. —trataba de controlarse, —eres más tonto de lo que pensé, tu reacción cuando me viste tratar de besar a Juvia no fue la de un amigo, ni siquiera la de un hermano celoso o un padre sobreprotector, créeme he estado al lado receptor de la furia de esos tipos de hombres…—pues sus coqueteos a veces traían problemas con algunos hombres, —me pareciste más un novio posesivo, celoso, agresivo, psicótico, parecía que querías marcar el territorio, así que no la ves como solo una amiga …—cuando miro a Gray sonrió, el chico parecía estar en completo shock.

Fullbuster ante cada palabra se iba tensando poco a poco, se suponía que él no tenía ese tipo de sentimientos por Juvia, era su compañera, su nakama, él era la victima de su imaginación extrema, el acosado en una situación rara, entonces por qué demonios se ponía como un hombre de las cavernas cuando cualquier tipo se acercaba más de la cuenta a su compañera, ¿Por qué quería golpear a medio mundo cuando la chica se paseaba en la playa en bikini? ¿Por qué le molestaba que Juvia fuera amable con hombres que no conocían? ¿Por qué se sentía un poco triste cuando ella no estaba en el gremio?

—Eso es imposible. —termino diciendo.

—Y esa actitud es la que me molesta de ti. Cada vez que dices algo parecido me dan ganas de golpearte. —suspiro, quizás no serbia para esto, —Aunque sabes, no tienes todo el tiempo del mundo.

Gray miro al manipulador de plata, él cual estaba contemplando el cielo estrellado con gran melancolía, su semblante era demasiado serio que no sabía que pensar de él. —Te lo dice alguien que sabe perfectamente eso, conocí a una linda mujer, tenía sus defecto que eran grandes, tenía un temperamento demasiado malo, pero en el fondo tenía un corazón hermoso un poco lastimado sin embargo con el tiempo hubiese podido sanar, pero ella ya no está aquí. Mantuvo sus ideales hasta el final aunque yo quisiera ayudarla al final ella me ayudo a mi… —lo miro y Gray se incomodo mucho mas, —No puedo abrazarla, charlar con ella, pelear con ella, ni siquiera mirarla. Me molesta que mocosos como tú desperdicien el tiempo por tonterías que no tienen importancia. El mundo quizás termine mañana y de que habrá servido callarse todo lo que uno lleva dentro. —quizás Musica daría cualquier cosa para tener una oportunidad como la que tenía el menor, los pensamientos de Gray eran completamente diferentes a los del pelinegro.

En eso último tenía razón, nunca había pensado en eso, pues a su forma de pensar tendrían tiempo, pero se recordó que era tonto pensar en eso, recordó el incidente de los dragones y se maldijo…

—Bueno, bueno he hablado de mas, el alcohol me hace senil—se sacudió un poco y abrió la puerta del balcón para regresar a la habitación y salir de ella, —Solo piensa, que hubiera pasado si la chica no tuviera ese cuerpo especial y mi lanza en verdad la hubiese lastimado, sabes que fue una herida mortal para cualquier humano normal, quizás si ella lo fuera tu no la tendrías aquí, —le sonrió arrogante antes de salir de allí. Cuando Musica salió de la habitación solo pensó "Reina me has convertido en un idiota sentimental. Solo espero que ese tonto piense en lo que dije, no quiero quedar como imbécil y que sea por nada" el chico bajo a beber con Julia y Let, mientras que Gray quedaba toda la noche en vela pensando acerca de la extraña conversación que había tenido con ese tal Musica.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Juvia despertó en una habitación que no recordaba y con un enorme dolor de cabeza, tenia vagos recuerdos de la tarde anterior, su memoria se perdía después de encontrarse con una mujer de cabellos rubios…se levanto y cuando giro se encontró a un Gray sentado en la cama contigua.

—¿Cómo estas Juvia?

—¿EHHHH? —se dijo que estaba soñando, en que universo paralelo era siquiera posible que por la mañana lo primero que se encontrara fuera la cara de su amado. Se evito contestar cualquier cosa ya que la puerta se abrió dejando paso a esa misma rubia que aparecía en sus recuerdos.

—Juvia-chan, me alegra que estés mejor. —

—¿EHHHHHH? —la maga de agua estaba confundida a más no poder.

—Pero eso no es lo que me traía a su habitación, creo que ustedes son las personas que estoy esperando. —tenía una sonrisa realmente enorme, —las coincidencias del mundo, ¿Ustedes son los enviados por Markov? ¿Verdad?

—¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? —ahora fueron ambos magos los que se encontraban realmente confundidos

**Horas más tarde…**

Fuera de la posada se encontraban cinco personas, dos magos de Fairy Tail, Musica, Julia y Let, todo mundo se estaba despidiendo aunque Let en verdad no conocía a los magos, pero su amada insistió que la esperara y hay veces en que la debe complacer. A Juvia le habían explicado más o menos la situación del día anterior, decir que estaba realmente avergonzada no cubría siquiera su bochorno, quería enterrar la cabeza en un agujero y nunca sacarla, aunque a decir verdad no tenía mucho de que avergonzarse.

—Bueno esta es nuestra despedida, procuren recordar a su hermana mayor con gran cariño…—decía entre risas la rubia. —Espero verlos en el futuro jajajajajajaja. —los magos estaban sorprendidos por ella, era demasiado explosiva y aun no podían seguirle el paso. Se giro y se alejo con Let que solo inclino la cabeza en señal de despedida.

—Hasta pronto Julia-san—decía cortes Juvia. Gray solo hizo un gesto vago.

—Es tiempo de irnos. —decía Musica. —Hey gaki. —Gray lo miro molesto. —Lo que dije anoche era producto del alcohol, pero no por eso es menos cierto. —Al mago de Fairy le molestaba un poco su personalidad, pero sabía que tenía razón perdido en su cabeza no se dio cuenta que Musica se acerco a Juvia. —Adiós Juvia-chan—dijo antes de besar suavemente a la chica, que solo murmuro cosas incoherente, Gray tenía una enorme vena en su frente.

—MALDITO…—escucho que gritaba antes de correr y alcanzar a sus amigos, Gray solo escucho la carcajada divertida de aquel manipulador de plata.

Cuando los tres guerreros Rave vieron el transporte esperando por ellos, Juvia se acerco a Musica.

—Sabes no somos tan malos celestinos. —dijo con una sonrisa un tanto traviesa, —Deberíamos aplicar lo aprendido a los que están cerca de nosotros. —dijo haciendo señas hacia Ellie y Haru, una sonrisa igual de malvada apareció en la boca de Musica.

—Dime que hay que hacer, hermana Mayor. —dijo divertido, Let prefirió ignorar lo que decían por salud mental, aunque sabe que si Julia se lo pide quizás le ayudara.

* * *

Cerca de la estación de trenes venia una llorosa Juvia y un molesto Gray quien se había contenido para no ir por Musica por tratar de consolar a Juvia, pero él era malo con las mujeres que lloraban, nunca ha sabido tratar con ellas.

—Siento que esto haya sucedido, mas sabiendo que fue tu primer beso.

—No fue el primer beso de Juvia. —decía, eso fue una pedrada para Fullbuster quien pensaba que NADIE había tocado a esa chica, iluso se dijo, en su cabeza se repetía la molesta voz de Musica diciéndole que Juvia era hermosa, quizás fue motivado por los celos, quizás quería que Juvia olvidara a todos aquellos que habían tenido la oportunidad de besarla, acariciarlo y demás, lo único de lo que la maga fue consiente fue de que alguien la jalaba del brazo y después sintió unos labios posados sobre los suyos. Era un beso nacido de la necesidad de posesión, de demostrar que en el fondo Gray tenia sentimientos, sentimientos fuertes por la maga de agua, la chica se sentía soñada, la emoción la llevo al límite que se desmayo murmurando cosas acerca de bebes y futuras bodas. E alquimista solo sonrió mientras abordaba el tren con una Juvia en brazos.

Cuando regreso en sí, se dio cuenta que estaban en un vagón en un tren rumbo a Magnolia. Miro con la boca abierta a Gray, quien al sentirse observado miro por la ventana, eso saco de Juvia una sonrisa tierna, pues ahora tenía las esperanzas realmente en alto…ahora podía fantasear libremente porque sabía que sus fantasías tenían una base solida.

—Hey Juvia, quiero decirte algo. —La maga lo miro con curiosidad, —No vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste ayer,

— ¿El qué? —decía calmada la chica, pues aun tenia huecos en blanco en algunas horas.

—Tratar de protegerme, poniéndote a ti en peligro, NO LO HAGAS. —Gray no quería volver a sentir nada parecido, no la preocupación por ella y menos ahora que había entendido que ella era una persona realmente importante para él.

—Juvia no puede prometer eso, Juvia siempre protegerá a Gray-sama aunque le cueste la vida. —eso era lo que Gray no quería.

—NO, no y no. Yo soy quien debería protegerte a ti. —decía seguro.

—Juvia puede protegerse ella sola.

—Pues yo también. —decía un poco molesto. —Promete que permanecerás detrás de mí y no te pondrás en peligro…—volvía a exigir.

— "Si Juvia está detrás de Gray-sama no podrá protegerle, Juvia quiere estar donde Gray-sama este, si le dices que no, no se colocara delante de usted pero al menos déjala estar a tu lado. Juvia se quedara a tu lado por siempre, no dejara que mueras antes que Juvia" —al verla tan determinada el joven en verdad se sintió agradecido por conocer a una mujer como Juvia Loxar, tan terca como era sabia que esta promesa era lo mejor que iba a conseguir, para que la anterior situación no se volviera a repetir.

—"Yo tampoco moriré después de ti, cuando nos vallamos prefiero que lo hagamos juntos" —quizás esa era lo más parecido a una declaración de amor, pero Juvia nunca se quejaría de ello, estaba realmente feliz.

"Así será aunque muera, permaneceré a tu lado" fueron los pensamientos de Juvia, pero fue mas una promesa que se niega a no cumplir, costara lo que costara ella no moriría, pues ahora tenía muchas más razones para permanecer viva.

Cuando ambos jóvenes bajaron del tren se tomaron de las manos y caminaron de esa manera, ninguno de los dos sabía lo que le depararía el futuro, quizás fueran felices o quizás murieran mañana pero ambos habían entendido que había cosas que simplemente no podías dejar ir.

* * *

En el gremio se podía observar a un sonriente anciano, que estaba de lo más feliz con Cana.

—¿Crees que tarden demasiado, anciano? —preguntaba la castaña

—Espero que no, en verdad tengo ganas de probar semejante bebida. —decía con una enorme sonrisa.

—Death tonic, será verdad que es la bebida más fuerte del mundo, hasta que no la pruebe no me lo creeré—decía obstinada.

—Solo hay que esperar a Juvia y Gray y lo comprobaremos. —sentencio el anciano, Laxus quien había escuchado todo los miro incrédulo.

—Mandaste a dos magos que posiblemente estén al nivel de un mago S a una misión para que les traiga alcohol. —sonaba consternado. —¡En qué demonios estas convirtiendo el gremio, anciano! —estaba exasperado. —Deberías retirarte de una buena vez— es que esa misión era realmente tonta al ver de Laxus. Antes de que el anciano contestara Mira vino y le entrego algunos papeles al maestro.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto el sandaime.

—Las quejas y pedidos de indemnización que exigen por los destrozos de Gray y Natsu. —El anciano miro las cartas, según los reportes Natsu había destruido un restaurante y Gray un bar, además de que había hecho varios destrozos a establecimientos cercanos al mismo. El sandaime solo lloraba ante la cantidad de dinero que se le exigía.

—Supongo que a eso se le llama karma, no es así abuelo. —decía Laxus con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

**Bueno con esto termino mi pequeño proyecto, agradezco sinceramente a todos aquellos que lo siguieron hasta el final. Disfrute escribiendo de Musica y Gray, es posible que me haya salido de personaje un poquito, pero me divertí mucho.**

**El intercambio que se dieron Juvia y Gray en el vagón del tren es de Tokio Crazy Paradise, cuando lo leí allí me imagine a Juvia diciendo lo mismo, además necesitaba un momento Gruvia propiamente dicho ^.^ es un manga altamente recomendado. Comentarios, sugerencias, criticas o quejas ir al cuadro de abajo. **

**Hasta la próxima. Tsubasa14 fuera.**


End file.
